Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the selection of appropriately sized respiratory interfaces. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for selecting an appropriately sized respiratory interface for use in providing respiratory therapies, such as but not limited to positive airway pressure (PAP) therapies (e.g., constant positive airway pressure (CPAP) therapy) and non-invasive ventilation (NIV).
Description of Related Art
There exists tools and methods that are currently employed to select appropriately sized interfaces for patients. For example, a commonly known method and apparatus for selecting appropriately sized patient interfaces includes the use of cardboard or plastic sizing guides to measure a patient's face. Sizing guides usually consist of a piece of cardboard or plastic with markings and/or cut-outs that indicate interface sizes. The sizing guide is then held against a patient's face in order to measure their facial features in relation to the available interface sizes and select the most appropriate interface size.